Oblivious Boy
by l.jaso10
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide on their wedding cake. Some jealous Kurt as well. One-shot. I do not own Glee or the characters.


Blaine and Kurt had been fiancés for 4 months now planning their extravagant wedding from the flowers to the cake and the band. Blaine wanted a live band he found in New York that played mostly folksy music while Kurt wanted a DJ. Blaine had suggested roses but Kurt thought that was tacky and lilies would be more elegant. Blaine was a sucker for red velvet cake while Kurt enjoyed vanilla. They pretty much disagreed on everything but in the end they would laugh and compromise. Blaine always gave in and allowed Kurt to plan everything. He wanted Kurt to be happy and if details like flowers or the music would make Kurt happy, well then Blaine was happy to oblige. The one thing they never disagreed or argued about was their love. They were completely crazy for each other. Not in the 'I'm so in love with you it hurts to be away' love but the 'I know you're my best friend and I can't wait to spend my life with you' love. The infatuation wasn't completely gone. They loved each other passionately and enjoyed every minute together. They were truly puzzle pieces that fit together and completed each other. As of the moment, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in their New York loft discussing cake options. When neither could agree on a flavor, Blaine convinced Kurt to go to the grocery store and make both flavors of cake. Whichever one tasted better to their friends and family would be the winning cake.

"Blaine! Hurry up! I want to get back before _The Bachelor_ comes on at 8. I think they're eliminating that girl I hate tonight." Kurt was standing by the front door putting his coat on. It was mid-February and New York was covered in snow.

"Coming! Coming! Wait, Kurt! Where's my scarf?" Blaine came toward the front day hopping on one leg while trying to put his shoe. Kurt rolled his eyes at the adorable man-boy in front of him and grabbed his scarf on the sofa.

"Thank you!" Blaine made a kissy face at Kurt which Kurt ignored and smirked instead.

"Hey! One day you're going to regret not giving into my kisses." Blaine teased as they walked hand in hand down the street toward the grocery store.

"Don't worry, I'll kiss you tonight if we make it back before _The Bachelor_ starts, " Kurt bumped Blaine's shoulder playfully before kissing his cheek.

They entered the store and split up to find the ingredients faster. Kurt was always so good at finding what he needed and quickly too. Blaine was looking at 3 different shelves of different types of oil and couldn't remember what Kurt had said about a specific type. He must have looked as confused as he felt because suddenly a man probably around his age came over to assist him.

"Name's Tom." The man greeted Blaine with a wide smile and held out his hand. Blaine shook it and smiled back, "Blaine. Thanks so much for your help."

"Anytime Blaine." They smiled and walked away from each other.

The rest of the items were found quickly and the boys decided to pay separately to not give away secrets about their cake ingredients. They decided to stop at a diner to get dinner as well before heading home as they had some extra time.

Blaine was eating his cheeseburger while Kurt was helping himself to his chicken panini.

"Hey Blaine, fancy seeing you here!" A voice called out behind Blaine.

"Tom! Hey man, yeah we decided to stop for dinner." Blaine smiled at the man, Tom.

"Do you mind if I join you guys? Sorry, it's just that my roommate has a girl over so I'm trying to kill time before heading back."

"Of course, no problem. Tom, this is Kurt." Tom looked over at Kurt with a smile and Kurt greeted the man.

They continued to eat while Blaine was talking to Tom about some sports team that did something or another. Kurt really needed to start paying attention to the sports Blaine watched so he could contribute when his fiancé wanted to talk about these things. For the past 10 minutes, Kurt had been eying Tom. He was about 6 feet tall with brunette wavy hair. His eyes were a dark shade of greenish blue. He was very attractive. And very much hitting on Blaine. Kurt had found it enduring that Blaine was so oblivious in the past but after a while it became irksome that Blaine couldn't tell people to back off. Kurt saw red just then when Tom placed a hand on Blaine's bicep and started leaning in to tell him a story.

"Just then, I had fumbled and the entire team lost by 1 point!"

Blaine laughed and lightly swatted Tom's chest, "I bet the entire team hated you after that!" Tom leaned into Blaine, "Nah, the guys were still crazy about me. One of them even asked me out."

"You're gay!?" Blaine's eyes widened.

Tom let out a laugh, "Well yeah Blaine. I thought I was being obvious."

"No you don't scream gay at all!" Blaine was shocked. Tom was a great guy and was gay and just like Blaine, also liked sports.

Kurt was fuming. He was been ignored by Blaine for the past 15 minutes and he was about Tom touching Blaine inappropriately one more time away from losing his composure. He decided to act and make his presence known, "Well Tom, it's getting late, Blaine and I better get going."

Tom turned to stare at Kurt for the first time that night, "Yeah okay. Hey Blaine do you want to come out to this club with me tomorrow night if you're not babysitting?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Tom ready to shout at him when Blaine interrupted, "Wait babysitting who?" _Blaine was so dense sometimes_ Kurt thought.

"Your friend here? I thought-"

"Kurt!? I'm not his babysitter, I'm his fiancé!" Blaine's eyes had widened and he was starting flabbergasted at Tom.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. Why'd you let me flirt with you then?"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were flirting with me. I'm happily spoken for." Tom got up, "No worries man, hey if it doesn't work out here's my number." Without another word, Tom dropped the paper with his number next to Blaine and left.

Blaine turned to face Kurt and yelled back when Kurt punched his shoulder.

"Ow." Blaine was rubbing his shoulder with his hand while shyly smiling at Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson! You ignore me all dinner to talk to that guy and you don't even see that he's flirting with you! He kept touching you!"

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I seriously had no idea! You know I'm bad at detecting that kind of stuff." Blaine looked up at Kurt with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, let's go." Kurt rolled his eyes and stood with their groceries heading back to their apartment.

Once inside Blaine set the items on the counter and grabbed Kurt in a death hug.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'll try to be more aware. Don't be mad at me, please?" Kurt hugged Blaine back and smiled at him.

"Oh Blaine, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at that idiot Tom. He should have noticed your ring anyway. I love you Blaine."

"I love you too. Now let's cook!"

They both got to work. 25 minutes later, they pulled their cakes out of the oven. Blaine's smile fell when he looked at his catastrophe. Blaine's cake was still liquid and jelly like, not to mention it shrunk! It was a disaster staring at him. Signing, Blaine knew Kurt's vanilla cake would win and he was okay with that because in the end, it didn't even matter the type of cake they had. He would having something better than cake. He would have _Kurt_!

"I think you won Kurt. I don't even want you to look at his horrendous thing I made."

"Oh Blaine. It can't be that bad….Well maybe it can but close your eyes and taste mine! I think it turned out great!"

Blaine opened his mouth and was greeted to a fluffy texture that tasted amazingly of…. Red velvet.

Blaine opened his eyes and stared at Kurt. "But I thought-"

"It doesn't matter the type of cake we have. I know you love red velvet and you already gave up flowers and the music. In the end, I get something better than cake. I get you."

They smiled at each other and kissed passionately until the smoke detector went off because Blaine forgot to take his cake out of the oven.


End file.
